Colors of Pain
by ForensicsFreak1988
Summary: Okay, that is the weirdest title. Lil, trying to deal with the Woods, finds herself turning to ... Well, who else would she turn to.
1. Colors Of Pain

A/N: This is my first Cold Case fic so bare with me here. If it sucks, tell me why. If it doesn't then let me know that too, but we all know which is the greater possibility. Lil/Scottie pairing. Set after the finale so… anything up to and including that is fair game as far as spoilers go. Umm…I guess I'll stop babbling and get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything it would Olivia and Tripod cuz they are the coolest. Alas, I don't. (For those of you slow on the uptake-like me- or that just haven't been watching long enough –though the last rerun had them in it- Olivia and Tripod are Lil's cats.)**

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls**

She'd been humiliated. She'd been scarred. She'd been striped bare and had salt poured in the wound. Lil Rush had been rubbed so raw that even she, with her tough girl, I'm-fine-thank-you-very-much façade, was standing where she was. Tears streaming down her face, fist inches away from the door, heart trying to force her mind not to think about what would happen if she knocked. She didn't _want_ to see the pity in his eyes; didn't _want_ to show him that she was human. But she knew she _needed_ to know that she wasn't alone. That she wasn't the only one who'd been hurt. There was even a part of her that wanted him to realize that _he _wasn't alone. She found she needed to make good for what Chrissy had done to him. A surprisingly large part of her wanted to take away his pain. A pain, she realized, her hatred for her sister growing, that came all too soon after Alyssa's death. It was this that finally made her do what she'd been trying to do for a good fifteen minutes- knock on Scottie's door. She heard him mutter, "coming," a second passed, and he opened the door.

"Hey Lil. Come on in," he said when he recognized the tear-stained face on his doorstep. "Sit down," he added, gesturing towards the couch, "What's wrong?" She shot him a teary grin, and he sniggered softly. "Yeah, stupid question."

"I'm sorry about Chrissy, Scottie." He frowned.

"Is that what this is about?" As soon as he said it he knew that the question was about as dumb as his previous one, though 'what's wrong?' was beginning to look more apt. She shook her head, as he'd guessed she would.

"I don't know what this is about. I…Scottie…When I was ten…I…my mom…she had me go to the store, to get her a drink…" Scottie was thrown by this seemingly off topic insight into his partner's childhood, but reached for her hand, trying to give her the support she needed to continue. She went on, telling him everything that she'd told George, and then some. She told him about the fear, the pain, and the anguish. She told him how the police had searched the scene, gone through every clue. She told him how the trail had gone cold, how to this day she lived in fear that the guy was going to come back.

"So that's why…" he trailed off lamely. She grinned wryly and nodded. "God Lil. Why didn't you…"

"Tell you? The same reason you initially wanted to hole your self up after… I couldn't stand the thought of the pitying glances. I'm not that kind of person Scottie, you know that. Besides, what's the point? It's not like we could…after all these years…"

"Why not Lil? We do it every day. We give families long awaited closure every day. Why can't we give you…"

"No Scottie," she said definitively. "I…I don't think I can go through that. Please Scottie…"

"Of course. If you don't want to…God Lil. I can't imagine…then that thing with George…" Scottie trailed off and when Lil looked up, she saw tears in his eyes. Instantly, she felt remorse. Here she'd planned on trying to ease some of his pain, and she'd only caused him more.

"Scottie, I'm so sorry…" His eyes widened, he shook his head.

"What for?" he said, in a half whisper that conveyed his shock.

"For telling you…for giving you one more thing to worry about…I mean, you've got enough to deal with."

"Lil, don't…look at me…don't ever, EVER apologize because you were unfortunate enough to have to go through the pain of having TWO psychopaths come after you in one lifetime. That is not your fault. God Lil, why you felt it was…" She looked into his eyes, expecting something along the lines of pity. Instead she found empathy, and, to her dismay, shared pain. She choked back a sob that came out more like a hiccup, and the next thing she knew, she was in Scottie's arms and he was rubbing her back. "Shh…It's okay Lily, It's gonna be okay…" He winced slightly as he realized what he'd called her, but, thankfully, she didn't seem to notice. After a while he realized she'd quieted down, and her breathing had slowed. He smiled when he realized she was asleep. Easing himself gently from beneath her, he laid her down. Covering her with the blanket from the back of the couch, he hesitated before kissing her forehead. He pulled away, marveling at the innocence that sleep brought to her face. "Sweet dreams Lily."

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls**

Lilian Rush stretched, her hand hitting a cushion. She frowned, realizing that Olivia wasn't on the second pillow beside her, and Tripod wasn't curled at her feet. Her eyes flew open, then, a blush rising to her checks, she remembered where she was. She sat up, realizing that she needed to know where Scottie's bathroom was. Standing up, she looked around. Walking down the hallway, she glanced into an open room on the right and smirked when she saw the way Scottie's face was contorted against his pillow. She bit her lip to keep from laughing when he snored. Too cute. Turning to the left side of the hall way she cracked the door across from Scottie's bedroom. She sighed in relief when she saw it was the room that she was looking for. She took care of her business, getting up to wash her hands. "Damn" she muttered when she heard Scottie's alarm go off. She'd been hoping she could leave before he woke up, so that she wouldn't have to face him. She sighed, opening the door and decided to act calm. She walked over to the doorframe, leaning against it. "Hey sleepy head." Scottie rubbed his eyes, stretched and blinked at her in a way that she found both endearing and completely cat-like.

"Morning Lil," he said, his voice unusually deep, him having just woken up after all, "Didja sleep well?" He yawned. She nodded.

"Couch is a little short and I'm used to having 'Liv and Tripod with me, but…hey Scottie, thanks for last night, but I really should get home. They've probably torn the place apart by now. Besides, I'd bet you can't wait to get me out." It was this last statement, said in a slightly forlorn tone that prompted what Scottie said next.

"Well, if they've already torn the place up then it can't hurt to at least stay for breakfast. To be honest I'm used to Chrissy being around." Lil was pained to realize that there was a catch in his voice when he said this.

"I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way about Chris, Scottie." He tried to shrug it off, getting up and throwing a t-shirt over the chest that Lil had just realized was extremely muscular and extremely bare. However, something about the way he did so told Lil that her sister really had gotten to him. It was for this reason that Scottie found silent tears trailing down her face, and Lil trying to wipe them away before he noticed, when he looked up again.

"Hey, I'm okay Lil. I've handled bigger heartaches then your sister before, and I came out okay." Something in his tone told her he was referring to Alyssa and that pained her all the more. Watching Scottie go through what he'd gone through had hurt her more than any psychopath ever could. To be quite honest had Scottie not gone after Maurice when he'd said what he'd said about the loved ones of suicide victims, she might very well have done her best to beat Maurice to a pulp herself. It'd nearly killed her to see Scottie's pain at hearing Maurice's version of suicides. She was now wiping steady tears away, a determined look on her face.

"I can't imagine going through what you went through with Alyssa, Scottie. In a way, I'd take the physical, mental pain I've been through to that any day."

"I'd rather not talk about it. Chrissy stayed with me through that and I'd rather not go digging it up again, okay?" For all the bitterness his words held, his tone showed none.

"Of course. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Well, I think I have some eggs in the fridge."

"Perfect. I'll cook while you take a shower."

"But…"

"Don't be ridiculous I don't have a change of clothes. Besides I take too long."

"Just don't burn them," he teased. She mock glared at him. She watched as he picked out his clothes for the day.

"Scottie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Alyssa died."

…A half an hour later…

You're the first person I've told about the attack, Scottie, so if you could keep it quiet at work…"

"Of course."

"…well unless you count my telling George."

"That creep deserves to die. Not to be trusted with your secrets, Lil."

"Well, he kind threatened it out of me. I was so sure he was going to shoot me. I was scared to death."

"Me too," breathed Scottie, before he could stop himself. She glanced up sharply, but he was inspecting his food. "Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell ever since that night. I just never got the chance." She nodded. "Lil, I've always realized that you're more than a partner to me. You're a friend. But when I heard the gunshot that George fired as a 'friendly warning'…and your scream…I realized something else. Lil…I realized…that I…I love you."

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls**

**Ah Cliffies! But, then, you all know what Lil's reaction would be, soo… If you want me to continue, let me know. If I do continue, it might be a while. I'm finishing up another fic and I'll probably end up writing two at the same time when I do continue. **


	2. Regret

Title: Colors of Pain Chapter 2 by: ForensicsFreak1988 

**A/N: Well, I couldn't very well not continue after that reaction. Besides, I think I planned on continuing along smirks. So…here you are.**

**Disclaimer: I lost all rights in a bet with my friend…shouldn't have taken the bait.**

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls**

"Hey Scottie?" Lil asked as they sat at their desks later that day. They were working on paper work, having just finished a case.

"Yeah?" he called, not looking up from his work.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. What's up?" he asked, setting his paper work down and giving her his full attention.

"No, can I…talk to you?" she said, nodding towards an empty observation room. He glanced around, getting up and walking over when no one was looking. Footsteps told him she was right behind him. He turned to her, as she closed the door. It was then that he realized that there were tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into his open arms. "Shh…" he murmured, holding her as she cried. After a while, she pulled away.

"Hey Scottie?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember when we were working that case with that kid, Colin?"

"Yeah."

"You know what I said to you after I finished interigating Liegha? After Chrissy told me about you two?" He smirked.

"How could I forget? I think it was along the lines of 'Horning it up with a dumb cocktail waitress is not going to bring back your dead girlfriend.' Why?"

"I am SO sorry I ever said that to you." By now, she was crying again, and Scottie held her.

"It's okay Lil. It's in the past." She shook her head.

"No, it's not okay Scottie. I've had to live with that for weeks. Then, after…last night, I need you to know that I never meant that. Never. After…well, after Alyssa died, I was…I was so worried about you Scottie. But, for the life of me, I couldn't make myself check up on you. Then, along comes Christina, the last person in the world I want to see. And then you turned to her. That nearly killed me Scottie. I could have shot myself. I had no right to take my anger at myself out on you. I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms, not because she was crying, but for the heck of it.

Kissing the top of her head, he said, "Really Lil, it's okay. When you said that, you said exactly what I needed to hear." She pulled back, frowning at him, but he shook his head.

"No, really. After Alyssa's death, I found myself wishing you would come over…It's okay…I even sat outside your building a few times. Then, when I was with Chris, it took my mind off Alyssa, and she helped my through that. But when she told you and you stonewalled me, it hurt. It hurt so bad. Then, when you said what you said, you let me know exactly what I needed to know. You showed me you were hurt, and I know you cared. I know how to read you by now, Lil. I knew exactly what was behind that blow up." Scottie found her lips on his, and at first he was shocked. But, he quickly recovered, and returned her passion. All too soon she pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

"I love you Scottie." He smiled down at her. He'd wanted so bad to hear that this morning. When she'd finished her breakfast in silence, not making eye contact, then put her dishes in the sink, murmured, "thanks", and left, he'd known he'd pushed too hard. Now, he was nicely surprised. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, his arms, catching her when her knees buckled (A/N:too cheesy?) But, when her tongue demanded entry, he pulled away.

"Scottie!" she whined. He smiled.

"I love you too Lil, but I hardly think that this is the place or the time to show you that. Do you?" She sighed.

"You're right. Of course."

"Come on, let's get back to work."

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls**

The rest of the day was great. Scottie amused himself with trying to catch Lil watching him, then watching her blush when he did. Lil spent her time watching Scottie, who every once in a while would smile to himself, knowing he was thinking of their kiss, and she couldn't help but grin back. She was still smiling when she headed to her car at the end of the day. Her smile grew when she heard a firmilar voice call out, "Hey Lil!" She turned around to face Scottie.

"Thought you would get away without saying bye?" he teased.

"Ahh, but you're to quick for me, aren't you?" He grinned.

"So you wanna do dinner. Then maybe we could… uh… finish what we started upstairs." She grinned.

"You're assuming I want to," she teased.

"Oh, you know you want to," he teased back, his tone (not to mention his words) overly suggestive. She laughed.

"Where are we having dinner?" she asked, letting him know he'd hit the nail.

"Up to you." He shrugged.

"Pizza and a movie, at my place, that is if you like cats." He smiled.

"Sounds great. I'll go get the pizza, you pick the movie, and I'll see you in about 45 minutes?" She glanced around, kissing him before hopping in her car with a smile on her face.

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl**

**Squilly:** HERE IS YOUR UPDATE

**peach-fan14: **Well if they didn't make a cute couple, then would I be writing this? Thought not. Hope you luv this too.

**Theoretical: **Thank you. I think I should continue too.

**givemecookies: **Thanks. Here's Lil's reaction (I tell you about it)

**Tati aka Trinity: **Hope this is less rushed. Thanks for the feedback.

**Annica**: Guess it's not.

**Mellie Erdmann**: Well, hereyou go.The next reaction, from me.


	3. AndNowthefun

Lil Rush sat, watching the movie, completely focused on the mystery that it presented. In some past life that is. In this life, Scottie had snaked his arm around her shoulders and was absent mindedly tracing little circles on the bare skin left by her sleeveless top. Little electric shocks shot themselves through her body. God what those fingers could do. _Not to mention, the lips._ her mind added, unhelpfully. And just like that her mind was off. Several images presented themselves, none including clothing. As a particularly pleasant one presented its self, she felt herself give a soft little gasp. That brought her mind back down. Turning to see of he'd noticed, she was relieved to find he hadn't (or at least didn't seem to). Suddenly in a playful mood, she smirked, sneaking her hand around Scottie. When he didn't seem to notice, she waited a bit, and then started playing with the short hair on the back of his neck, turning back to the movie as if she didn't realize what she was doing. When she made the mistake of turning to see if he'd noticed yet, she quickly found his lips on hers. He played with her bottom lip as she smiled. When his tongue demanded entrance she was all too happy to give him, she moaned, and Scottie suppressed one of his own. He couldn't help but want her. When her fingers began playing with his shirt buttons, however, he pulled away. "Are you sure you want this Lil?" he asked, not wanting her to do anything she'd regret later.

"God Scottie," she murmured, pulling him down to her lips again. And that was the end of that conversation. After a while, she stood up, her body mourning every millimeter between them. She took him into the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed, and climbing onto him. Quickly his hands pulled her shirt up and over her head, any hesitation gone. She unzipped his jeans, her body screaming for as much contact as she could give it. She felt Scottie smile before following her lead. They stayed like that Lil's fingers playing with Scottie's hair, his cupping her cheek. He found himself, although his hand held her body against his, wanting more. He smiled as, in response to his passion, she fell to the bed next to him. Which was his cue. He straddled her body, looking down into her now steal-grey eyes. He smiled as he gave in to pure desire. It wasn't long before Lil lay limb, little more than a prisoner to Scottie's touch.

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsllslslslslslslsllslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls**

Scottie Valens woke up with a weight on his shoulder- literally. And little electric shocks shot through his body. Frowning, he opened his eyes. Lil Rush lay, tracing little figure eights on his chest, her head on his shoulder. He smiled. She must have felt his breathing change, because she looked up, saw his smile, and smiled back. He found her lips on his, playing with his bottom one. He smiled, now fully awake.

"Ya know, I could get used to that," he breathed once she pulled away. Her smile grew.

"That isn't even half of what I owe you for last night. I mean, wow, Scottie." It was his turn to smile.

"I guess that wasn't a one time thing then?" he teased. Her eyes widened, her smile disappeared, and she shook her head.

"God no. I mean Scottie, I'd never..." he put his finger to her full lips, smiling at her.

"I know Lil. I was teasing. So, what's for breakfast?"

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, for such a short update. I was going to make it longer, but I felt that this should stand on it's own. #grins evilly# **

**Mellie Erdmann- **Thanks #blushes#

**PeachFan14-**yeah, umm... about that updating soon part...#grins sheepishly#

**givemecookies- **get off your knees...heres the next chapter (next one will hopefully be up Monday)

**Annica**-Thanks. I realize that Lil came off a little...totally teary. Sry.

**MaryRose-**Thank you. Seriously. I guess since Lil is troubled by him, George in a way is still alive for her.Or not I guess. Sry about that line, didn't notice until you said something. I put that AN in because I wanted to know, not just for the heck of it.

**Tiantian Wing**-I know, finally, right. #smirks# and yes, I'll get to the case in the next chapter.


	4. Justice League and 49's

Scottie couldn't believe that they'd been together for a full month already. He was definitely in heaven, and he couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly Aerosmith's _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ popped into his head and he shook the song out. He'd more or less moved into her place, wanting to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. He found it hard to believe that she still wanted him after a month. Now, watching her sleep, her head on his chest, him absentmindedly petting Olivia, who was sleeping on Lil's non-human pillow, he was glad she did. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was time to get ready for work. He hated to wake her, she looked so peaceful. He decided that a little extra sleep wouldn't hurt her, and he gently worked his way off the bed, smiling when she reached out for him. "Shh… I'm right here Lily," he murmured squeezing her hand. She relaxed, and he let go, grabbing clothes and heading for the shower. He winced when he turned the water on, sure it would wake her up, but he realized that running water would just sooth her back to sleep. He quickly washed up, letting the cascade of hot water run down his back. When he got out, he went reluctantly to wake Lil up, only to find she was already awake, though still lying in the bed.

"When are you going to learn that you getting out of bed wakes me up anyways? There's no point in letting me sleep," she teased.

"Good morning to you too Lilian." She mock glared at him.

"You know I hate that name."

"Oh right, I'm sorry Lilian," he said, smiling. Her glare, although it was mocking, definitely had the make of a true glare.

"Oh you are going down Valens." He smiled. He knew how to handle this.

"You think you can fight me?"

"Bring it on." He climbed on to the bed with an evil grin on his face, reached for her stomach, and started tickling her. She squealed. "Not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? How so?" However, she was laughing too hard to answer. When he stopped, he leaned over her, taking in her erratic breathing, and her tousled hair and found himself lost in her eyes. He smiled.

"What?" she asked, blushing slightly. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, leaning down to kiss her.

"You're beautiful." She grinned, embarrassed.

"Yeah, and Jeffries is Elvis."

"I've always wanted to meet Elvis. Little did I know I've been working with him."

She shook her head. "Do you know what today is?" he asked. She smiled.

"You're supposed to forget so I can be mad at you," she mock pouted. He grinned.

"Sorry. What do you think of going out to eat tonight? Some place nice," he asked.

"What you don't like pizza every night?" she teased.

"Go take a shower Rush. You need it," he teased back. She obeyed, grabbing her clothes and heading for a cold shower.

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsllslsllslslslsllsls**

Walking into the office, Lil Rush frowned at the flowers on her desk. Sure, she knew who sent them, but why? No, not why, but why here? The answer she had once she read the card blew her away.

_The flowers are so everyone knows you're special. The chocolates in the drawer are because you're even more amazing then you let every one know. Words can't express what I want them to. I love you and I'll see you at dinner tonight. Happy Anniversary (god that sounds so weird-I can't believe you're putting up with me)_

_Lots of Love,_

_YKW _

YKW- You Know Who. She smiled. He'd worded the note so that if anybody at work bugged her to see it, she could let them. He wanted her to show off. That pleased her beyond words. She found she had to sit down. First glancing to make sure Jeffries and Vera weren't looking she caught Scottie's eye. She bit her lip before mouthing, "I love you." He smiled, shaking his head, his body language clearly saying, 'not as much as I do you'. Looking down quickly to collect herself, she smiled again. She didn't realize Jeffries had looked up until he asked, "Hey Lil, who's this mystery boyfriend?" She felt rather than saw Scottie's smile. She forced herself not to look at him, knowing full well that as a trained investigator Jeffries knew that as the mark of a conspiracy. Instead, she looked at Jeffries. "Who said anything about a boyfriend?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Cute Lil. Flowers, goofy grin…Do I know him?" Again, she forced herself not to smile at Scottie.

"I don't know, do you?" she teased.

"Fine, keep your secrets. I'm happy for you." She was saved from any farther scrutiny. Stillman, their boss, came out of his office, frowned at the flowers, and then informed them, "We got a case."

"And? Tell us about it." Scottie demanded.

"Well, a twelve-year-old girl, Laura Hilsin, apparently was headed home from a friend's house, lived two blocks apart. She was attacked in an alley, a block from her house. Guy, sexually assaulted her, but never raped her. Took her gold necklace. Happened back in '98. Apparently the girl was in a pawn shop, saw her old necklace, and wanted us to see if we could figure out who sold it, try and finally catch the guy." Lil nodded.

"So, the girl here now?"

"Yeah, she's in my office," he said nodding towards the girl behind the glass. "Go ahead and talk to her." Lil started towards the office, Scottie following her.

"What?" she murmured to him. He shrugged.

"I'm doing this with you."

"I'm fine Scottie."

"I'm doing this with you," he repeated, not caring that his other colleagues, although they couldn't hear them, were frowning at the pair. She shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"Thank you." They entered the familiar office, Lil walking over to the nineteen-year-old seated in one of the chairs.

"Laura? I'm Lil Rush, this is Scottie Valens. Mind if we ask you some questions?" The younger girl nodded. "What pawn shop did you find your necklace in?"

"The one on Third street, umm… Unlimited Pawn."

"And where'd you get the necklace?" The girl seemed to realize that she was fishing for questions that wouldn't bring up the assault, because she said, "I got it from my mom when I was five. You don't have to baby me." Lil blushed slightly.

"Sorry it's just…I know what it's like to have to relive an attack over and over again, and I hate having to put people through that." The girl glanced up at her, regarding her in a newfound light. "So…How much do you remember from'98?" The girl sighed.

"I was walking home from my friend Katie's and I'd turned down this alley way. I saw the guy sitting against the wall. I thought he was just homeless so I just gave him his side of the alleyway; ya know and didn't think twice. But then he lunged at me, held a knife to my throat and…I think I screamed. He asked me how much cash I had, but I didn't have any, and that of course pissed him off. He tore through my bag, then he turned and tried to get my pants off… I scratched him, and he let go. I started running and he chased me, and I almost got away, but him threw my bag at me and knocked me down. He pulled my pants down, and started to get my shirt off, but I kicked him on the knee hard… and I got away, but he'd snapped my necklace. I ran home as fast as I could. The first thing I did was wash my hands. I was so stupid." Lil placed a hand on Laura's shoulder, reassuring her.

"It's not your fault Laura. Most people react rather than think things through in a situation like that. Between you and me and Valens, I did the same thing." The last was said with a catch and Scottie stood behind her chair, hands gripping the back of it. "So Laura, what can you tell me about this guy? Short, tall, white, dark?" Laura frowned.

"Tall, he was white I think, but he wore a hood. The knife was a collector's idem, jeweled hilt. I think he may have been…"

"drinking, and he had a moustache," Lil finished. Her mind swam with images of her own attack, the fear, trying to fight him…she nearly jumped when she felt the hand on her shoulder, but she realized it was Scottie, and was grateful for the contact. Laura was watching her strangely now. Lil nodded.

"I think we have more in common then gender, Laura. Thank you for your time. I'll be in touch." Laura nodded, and Lil walked out of the room, heading quickly for the break room. Scottie was right behind her.

"Lil," he murmured when they reached their destination. She silently turned into him, not crying, simply letting herself be held. He ran his fingers through her hair, murmuring his comfort. After a while she pulled away.

"We have to pull my 49," she said, her mouth a determined line.

"Lil, you don't have to do this…" He hated the fear in her eyes and the pain she was forcing herself to deal with.

"It's not about me anymore Scottie. It's about Laura, and who ever else he may have attacked in the thirteen years that separate our attacks..." He sighed and nodded.

"Just remember that I'm here if you need me, okay?" She smiled and nodded. She glanced at the door before leaning in for a quick yet passionate kiss.

"Of course. Let's go get that 49," she said, her hunger for justice clear. Scottie smiled.

"You have any idea how much I love it when you go all Justice League?" She laughed, and Scottie was glad she could.

"Justice League? Yep, that's me…Wonder Woman. Let's go Mystery Boy."

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls**

**A/N: Hope you like it. This goes to Taintain Wing, who wanted a case file- you got it. Do y'all think that the last bit (the Justice League thing) is out of character? I figured, even if it was, it was funny, so I left it in, but I want to know what you think. Ten imaginary dollars to who ever figures out where I got Laura's name (Hint: ignore the a in Laura.) **

**Taintain Wing- **Especially when she said the horny cocktail waitress line and she so obviously wanted to hurt herself or something and I'm sitting there going "no, he knows you love him, he knows you didn't mean it." LOL. And as mentioned, here's your case file.

**Annica**- I'm SOOOOO... sorry I didn't get this up on Monday, but to my credit I did say HOPEFULLY. I PROMISE the next one (MAYBE next two) will be up on Friday, MAYBE sooner. Enough MAYBE's for you?

**Millie Erdmann- **Yeah they are definitely the cutest couple... grins.


	5. Free rides to meet Elvis

Title: Free Rides to meet Elvis By: ForensicsFreak1988 

Scottie sat at his desk, reading the 49 report, his mouth the same thin line of determination that he had seen on Lil's face just 20 minutes earlier. He read, trying not to think about the fact that this was his girlfriend's report he was reading. But then, he comes across notes like _Victim broke down in questioning, couldn't recall much, though not for lack of trying, _or simply realized just how little they'd had to go on, and his heart breaks for the amazing combination of brains, beauty, guts, and hidden innocence that is Lily Rush. Sure, he'd been hurt by Alyssa's suicide, even more so when he'd interrogated Maurice, but, he was a big boy, he'd handled it (with help from Chris). Lil had been ten. No ten-year-old should have to go through that, let alone one as trusting and loving as he now knew Lil to be underneath the walls that her life had created for her. Then, on top of that she'd grown up poor, living in a household with a mean drunk. It wasn't far. And if all that wasn't enough, nine years ago, he could only assume that Chris had stolen her older sister's fiancée. Lil didn't deserve any of it, and though Chris had helped him through a hard time, and he didn't have a clear reason to openly despise her as Lil did, he found himself pissed at Lil's little sister.

"I thought we already had a case," said Jeffries, nodding towards the folder in Scottie's hands. Scottie quickly closed the folder, flipping upside down on his desk so Jeffries couldn't read the name on the tab.

"Uhh…there might be a connection." When Jeffries tried to take the folder from his desk, Scottie slammed his hand down on it, shaking his head. Jeffries frowned, but Scottie didn't care if the curiosity killed him (figure of speech), he wasn't finding out. If Lil wanted it quiet Scottie was going to keep it that way. However, over at her desk, Lil sighed, and said, "It's okay Scottie." Scottie let go of the folder.

"There ya go Elvis." Jeffries frowned, but the smirk Lil tried unsuccessfully to contain was what he'd wanted, and he didn't explain. How could he? Instead, he blinked back his tears, making his way to the observation room he now thought of as 'his and Lil's'. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it, trying unsuccessfully to collect himself. The door pushed gently against him, but then closed again, and he sighed.

"Scottie, please let me in," came Lil's soft voice from the other side of the door. The pain in her voice made him open the door, and she slipped in. Angrily, he wiped away tears from his eyes, not wanting to add to her worries. Too late.

"Scottie…" In a strange twist on the way things should have been, she pulled him into her arms, holding him.

"Oh god, Lil," he murmured, trying to stop the tears. She put a finger to his lips murmuring, "Shh…". She pulled her finger away, replacing it with her lips. The kiss was quick, yet deep and full of passion, and Scottie got the message. "As long as I have you, I'm going to be okay, okay Scottie?" He bit his lip, savoring the kiss, and nodded. Her next kiss was a lazy, sort of 'as-long-as-I-have-you-in-here', and he smiled against it.

"Shall we go see what Elvis made of my 49?" she teased nodding towards the door.

"Poor Jeffries is stuck with that nickname, isn't he?" She laughed, nodding.

"Yes I believe he is."

**lslslslsllslslslslslslslslslslslssllslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsllslslslslslslslslslslslsl**

"Ya sure you want to do this?"

"Scottie, we're not even interviewing suspects yet, and you're already asking if I'm okay?" Lil teased good-naturedly. Truth was she was touched. Scottie grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," Scottie half-truthfully apologized, pulling into the parking lot of Unlimited Pawn. Then he turned serious, "For all we know Lil, we're walking into a fire fight with our perp." He debated before adding, "I need to know you're okay."

"I know Scottie, I'll be fine. I promise." Scottie sighed.

"I'm sorry Lil. I know you're a big girl." This time his apology was sincere. She smiled at him, leaning over and planting a quick peck on his cheek. "Let's get this over with, babe," Scottie murmured, smiling at her. They got out, Lil grabbing the necklace (obtained from Laura) where it sat, in an evidence bag, next to the hair clip that she'd discarded after work yesterday. The door dinged ominously behind them as they entered. The person behind the counter smiled at the happy couple. But when instead of going for the aisles, they headed directly for him, his smile disappeared.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Lil nodded.

"Rush, Valens. Recognize this?" she demanded, holding up the clear plastic evidence bag. When he held out his hand she tipped the necklace into it. No reason to protect chain of custody at this point. He looked at the necklace, frowning.

"Can't say I do Officer."

"Detective. Take a good look." He did.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize it."

"You sold it to a nineteen-year-old girl yesterday. Yesterday for crying out loud. You can't expect me to believe you don't remember."

"Why are you asking me about it?"

"It was hers originally, but it was taken in an attack. Who sold it to you?" Lil demanded, frustrated.

"If I don't remember the necklace, I can't remember who sold it to me, now can I?" Just then a man who was easily 6' 3" walked it. Lil froze, her eyes wide.

"Wait a minute," the storeowner was saying (though Lil was casting the new customer nervous glances, and Scottie was sending her concerned ones so who was listening?). "Hey John," he called, turning the customers attention to him. "Didn't you sell me this necklace a few years ago?" The guy thought about it.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Scottie took one look at the look of anguish on Lil's face, and pulled out his handcuffs.

"You've just won a free ride to the police station," he said, cuffing the guy. Sure it wasn't protocol and he might get in trouble for it, but he didn't like the pallor of Lil's naturally pale face. Scottie shot her a look that was a cross between a joking 'told-you-we'd-have-our-suspect-when-I-was-through' and the concern that was overpowering him. She just drew a ragged breath, and followed him out of the shop.

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls**

A/N: I realize that this is short, but hopefully, I'll have the next one by tomorrow. (That's HOPEFULLY Annica :-). As always Lil, Scottie, Jeffries, Vera, Stillman, and Elvis are their own people, thank you very much. Don't belong to me. Please Review. And has anyone figured out where I got Laura's name yet? Oh and to Mellie and Tiantian Wing, I'm sorry. I'm doing this without a beta (my usual beta isn't a Cold Case watcher-don't know what's wrong with her), and if I make any type-o's I'm sorry.

**Annica:**I know isn't Scottie cute! How's Thursday for you?

**Tiantian Wing: **I'm so sorry about screwing up your name! And tell me about the cocktail line, Lil was obviously so bothered by the fact that she said that... And did I mention I was sorry?

**peach-fan14:**I thought it was cute too, that's why I left it.

**givemecookies: **LUV the name, but I've mentioned that b4. Thanks Btw.

**Mellie Erdmann:** Sorry about mis-spelling your name. And tell me about having tons of nicknames, I'm never sure ifmy friends aretalking to me...


	6. I'm With You

**Title: I'm with you By: ForensicsFreak1988**

**Disclaimer: The song (With you By: Jessica Simpson) is definitely as much mine as Lil and Scottie are. And if I owned Lil and Scottie then things would be very different. So…yeah, not mine. I was listening to the radio when I was writing this, and I was like, 'oh my god, I have to put that in here'. The song wrote its self into the scene, not the other way around. Okay, I'm babbling. On with it then?**

**lslslsls(too lazy)**

"Let's try this again. Where did you get the necklace?" Vera demanded.

"I told you. I found it when I was cleaning out my mom's attic after she died a few years ago. I didn't see any reason to keep it." Vera sighed, giving Scottie, who'd been quietly standing in a corner, a 'there's-no-way-I'm-getting-him-to-give-up-his-story' look. They'd been pushing the guy (with in legal limits of course) for five minutes and Vera was frustrated. Scottie smiled, taking the look for the cue to take over that it was. He'd been waiting for this. The cat-about-to-eat-the-canary grin he gave the suspect (and in Scottie's mind the perp) reveled ones given by the blue-eyed blonde safely behind the glass, despite Scottie's protests, watching her attacker's interrogation.

"So, it's just a coincidence that the necklace belonged to a girl who was attacked seven years ago, an attack during which the necklace was taking by a guy whose description you match?" Scottie demanded, begging the guy to give him a reason to shoot him.

"Yeah!" the guy insisted. Scottie grinned again, clearly enjoying himself. He placed the same picture of Laura they'd been showing the guy, on the table between them, and looked at the guy expectantly. The guy stared back. Finally Scottie said, "Don't play dumb." and the guy obeyed.

"Don't know her," he said barely looking at the photo. Scottie actually sniggered.

"Don't think so. Look again." The guy made a show of obeying, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Does the name Laura Hilsin ring a bell?" Scottie demanded.

"Can't say it does."  
"I bet. Where were you on September 12th 1998?" The guy scoffed at Scottie.

"Like I remember? It's been years." Scottie sighed.

"You're sure you don't remember this girl?"

"Yes, I am."

"Come on Scottie, we gotta let him go," Vera stated the obvious. But Scottie had other plans. Switching the two folders in his hand, he opened the previously bottom one. Flipping through, he pulled out a picture. He'd been hoping he wouldn't have to do this, as Lil was still behind the glass, and Vera didn't know yet, but he steeled himself, and tossed the photo of a much younger Lil on the table, hoping Vera wouldn't recognize it.

"What about her?" he demanded. The creep actually smiled.

"Nope, and a shame. She's cute. Though, she looks like she'd be a bitch." _To a guy like you, you bet, _Scottie thought with a semi-smile. His smile turned to the urge to puke, but he simply said, "Get him out of here, Vera." The guy sneered at Scottie on the way out. Once both the guy and Vera were gone, he gave a sort of frustrated snarl, kicking the wall.

"Damn it!" he muttered.

"Your foot feel better?" came Lil's teasing voice from the doorway. He bit his lip, turning to face her. "Damn it. We know he did it, and we have to let him go. That guy seriously pisses me off."

She walked over to the table, picking up her picture. "I've always hated that picture. Too much pink." Scottie took a ragged breath and Lil looked him. Then, she held out her arms, gesturing him over. They clung to each other, both drawing strength from each other. When they pulled away, he kissed her on the forehead.

"You're amazing," he murmured truthfully. Lil smiled, and they both said it together, "…and Jeffries is Elvis." But Scottie didn't smile.

"I mean it Lil." She nodded.

"I know, and I love you too."

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls**

Lil subconsciously worked the kinks out of her neck. Her and Scottie had been sitting here, at her desk, pouring over 49 reports from in between her attack and Laura's for an hour and a half. Scottie was doing was doing most of the reading, occasionally handing Lil one that he thought might be their perp, or when she looked too bored. Her eyes wandering, they found a piece of paper on her desk, and she smiled. Opening up the drawer, she pulled out the chocolates Scottie had given her for their anniversary. Opening up the box, she took one. Glancing to the person next to her, she smiled at the determined look on his face. Tapping his shoulder with the box, she silently offered him a chocolate. He held up a finger (his index finger, not his middle finger), and when he did look up at Lil, her smile disappeared. The look on his face was one of tortured frustration. It was clear that the fact that they had nothing against her attacker was pissing him off. She forced a smile at him.

"On second thought, let's go down the block and get some coffee," she ordered.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna stick with…" Scottie started, turning back to the folder, but Lil shook her head.

"No, you're coming with me." Her tone told him the real reason she wanted to go get coffee, and he smiled at her. He hadn't realized how much he needed to get out of the flow of 49s. Clearly, she had.

"If you insist." There were no coats to grab because it was July, and they went to inform her boss of where they would be. When they were in the elevator, Scotties reached over and took her hand, giving it a grateful squeeze. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Lil." She smiled back at him, but it was a feeble smile and his smile disappeared, along with hers. Silently they walked to the Starbucks, comfortably hand in hand. They ordered, then found a table, waiting.

"Scottie, this is really getting to you. Isn't it?" He just looked at her as if she had to be kidding. She stared back.

"That guy molested you. At ten years old. And he's gonna get away with it. How do I not let that get to me? How do _you _not let that get to you?"

"Don't you think I'm pissed off? Don't you think I'm scared? But Scottie, letting that get in the way is just going hurt our chances of finally catching this guy. We can't rush this. We gotta catch this guy. Please Scottie, I need you with me on this." Scottie took it in her desperation and underlying exahaustion, and he hated himself. Still the fact that she was holding up relatively well considering what they were dealing with, struck him. Certainly better than she'd held up after the George incident, and it hit him. _He_ was giving her the strength she needed. And he understood. She needed him. He watched her, amazed. Hate was too weak. He loathed himself. Then he realized she was still waiting for his response.

"You know I'm with you on this _Lilian_," he teased. She didn't smile but sat biting her lip, staring into her mocha.

"Hey," he said reaching over to take her hand. "We're gonna get this guy."

"I don't know Scottie… We don't have enough."

"We're gonna get him Lil. Ya know why?"

"No, Why?"

"Because we have you." She smiled.

"Ya know Scottie some how I see it differently. I think we'll get the guy. Not because you have me, but because _I_ have _you_." He smiled and they finished in silence. Well not silence. When Lil noticed what song was playing on the shop's radio, she smiled. It was if the words came from her heart.

_I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you _

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you

She sighed. "Ya know Scottie, I don't think I could do this without you." He shook his head.

"Of course you could. You're strong."

"No I mean it Scottie." He frowned at her.

"Really?" She nodded. "Then I'm glad I'm here."

"Me too," she murmured.

**lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. I can't respond like I have been, because apparently we can't do that any more(Sucks, I know) but, hopefully they'll change their minds eventually.**


	7. Busted: Or Not

**Title: Busted By: ForensicsFreak1988**

**A/N: I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry** **I'm Sorry I'm Sorry. Did I mention I'm Sorry? No? Well I am. I guess I kinda hit a bit of writer's block (with this story anyway), between that and end-of-summer day trips…well you get the point. Don't feel bad, I haven't updated another story in like, two months. I hope you like this seeing as you've waited soooooo… long. Well, I won't make you wait any longer. **

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

When they got back, Stillman called them both into his office. He turned on Scottie.

"Valens I'd like to know where you got the grounds for that arrest this morning," he informed the younger man. Scottie winced as Lil shot him a semi-sympathetic glance from behind Stillman. Scottie sighed, ready to face the music. But before he could, Lil spoke.

"It was me. I made the arrest." Scottie's jaw dropped as Stillman turned on Lil.

"Okay Rush. Where'd you get the grounds?" Stillman demanded with a sigh.

"Well, he'd sold the guy the necklace."

"He said he got it from his mother's attic, Rush."

"I recognized him."

"Oh are we arresting everyone you know now?" Stillman demanded. Scottie, his shock turning to sympathy, muttered, "Lil…" But, Lil ignored him.

"He's the guy who raped me 23 years ago." Stillman just stared at Lil and sighed.

"A day's suspension and the rest of today. I'm sorry Lil, but my hands are tied. The sheriff will probably think I'm being soft, and maybe I am. I don't care what you tell the team but I need to know stuff like this. I want both of you off this case. I'm really sorry Lil."

"I understand."

"But…"Scottie cut in.

"She's your partner Valens. Do you honestly think you can remain objective? Even I wanna pound the guy." Something in his voice told Scottie he suspected that something was up between Lil and Scottie, but Scottie ignored it.

"But…"

"No Valens. If you don't want me to suspend you as well, drop it."

"Scottie, please," Lil muttered. That was the end of that conversation. But as Lil was grabbing her things to leave, another one started as Scottie dragged her to the observation room.

"What the hell was that Rush?" he demanded. Apparently he'd gotten over his shock. Lil sighed, having expected this reaction.

"That, was me saving your ass. Scottie, he went easy one me because of the attack. I think he was mainly pissed I hadn't told him before this. You'd have gotten a week. Maybe three days if you'd actually told the full truth. I made the decision to take the heat for you and if you don't want to get me in even more trouble, then please keep quiet."

"We needed you on this case. Now we're both off it. How's that supposed to help us?"

"Scottie, we both we know that he would have done that even if you'd been the one suspended, so sorry if I'd rather be suspended for a day than see you out for a week."

"Well next time keep quiet. I can handle my own mistakes. I don't need you to baby me."

"Nor do I need you to baby me. I can make my own decisions Scottie and taking the heat was one of them. I'm not going to break from a little pressure. And I'm not about to go crazy and kill myself because life isn't easy. I'm not Alyssa Scottie." She froze, her eyes wide. "I didn't mean that," she muttered, turning and leaving. Scottie stood, for the second time that day, frozen in shock. The only thought he had as he watched her go was, _There goes dinner._ That night Lil Rush fell asleep with only her cats for company again, refusing to admit how much she'd grown used to falling asleep in Scottie's arms.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

The next day when Lil woke up at nine, she knew instantly that something was wrong. Then she remembered that she had off today, to put it lightly, and she relaxed. She sighed, getting up to feed the cats. That's when she realized what was missing. Her cats. Olivia and Tripod should have woken her up long ago. They were as good as any alarm clock out there. Getting up she went to look for them. Calling for them, she walked into the kitchen. On her counter she found it. A picture next to a piece of white paper. The picture was of herself and Scottie walking out of the office the previous day. The note sent chills down her spine. It was short but the implication was inescapable.

_His does pissed off so well. Drop the case or he'll have a good reason to be pissed off and you won't be quite so lively. _

_P.S. The cats say 'meow'._

Lil took a deep breath, calming herself. She wasn't worried about her physical well-being, this guy was most likely used to little girls and would underestimate her (though she would do her best to not do him the same favor), but, if he had other copies of this picture then he might be able to get her and, more to the point, Scottie fired. They were holding hands, and though that wasn't exactly an intimate gesture, paired with photo's of Scottie's things at Lil's apartment, it might be enough to convince Stillman that it was more than friendly visits. There was only one problem with the guy threatening her. She wasn't on the case. She couldn't do a darn thing about laying off the case. Not that she would have. She sat down, taking another deep breath, and tried to work out what to do. Should she talk to Stillman, maybe tell him the truth, that she and Scottie were dating? _Had been dating, _Lil reminded herself, ruefully? Should she talk to Jeffries or Vera, trying to talk them off the guys trail? She shivered in disgust. Hell no. Should she try to deal with it on her own? She smiled half-heartedly. Of course not. If Scottie, Stillman for that matter, found out they'd chew her up thoroughly. Scottie was mad enough at her. Then she realized what she had to do. This guy was using her to get to Scottie. Scottie had pissed him off during the interrogation. In fact, judging from the note, it was possible that the guy hadn't even realized that Lil was one of his earlier victims, simpley that Scottie was with her. This guy wasn't so much going after her, but Scottie, and that thought scared Lil like she had not been scared in 23 years. She knew exactly what she had to do, who to call, and she only prayed he answered. The phone rang and on the second ring her prayer was answered and he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Scottie it's me. I think there's something you need to know."

"_Sure thing. What's wrong?"_

"The guy broke into my apartment last night."

"_WHAT! God Lil. We have to get you out of there." _

"No Scottie. I was home when this guy was here. If he'd wanted to kill me he'd have done so. Actually I think he was after…"

"_Yeah?"_ he pressed when she was silent.

"You."

"_Me?" _

"Yeah. He knows we were together and he's using me to get to you."

"Were? Lil if that's true then if he doesn't get what he wants he'll go farther then breaking and entering. You're staying with me."

"Scottie… I'll be fine. You don't need me imposing on you."

"_Lil that hurt. I…"_ there was a pause as, she assumed, he looked around. His voice was low as he said, _"I love you Lil. And I'm sorry I blew up at you yesterday. Please… do this for me. I couldn't bear to lose you." _Lil sighed, hearing the pain in his voice.

"Scottie I can't. You can hang out here, but I'll be fine. I know how to protect myself" He sighed.

"I guess I can't make you do anything you don't want to. But don't think I won't take you up on that offer."

"Thank you Scottie. I'm gonna call Stillman. I think right now it would be better if he didn't realized I'd called you first, if you know what I mean." Her tone was half teasing, but it also had a serious note to it that for some reason made Scottie smirk.

"_Ya think?"_ he teased. Then his tone turned serious. _"Lil, keep your gun with you. I'll see you after work."_ She grinned, trying to remain annoyed with his over protectiveness. She was able to keep her tone serious when she said, "But I hate carrying it. I'll be fine I promise."

"_Lil…"_ She grinned at the fear it Scottie's tone.

"Joke, Valens. Joke. I'll see you. And I promise to be a good girl." She hung up, a grin on her face. It was now, her focus no longer on the phone, that she heard a quiet scraping on the basement door. She frowned, having heard that sound before. She grabbed a knife from the drawer, just to be safe and slowly made her way to the door. Her suspions were confirmed when she heard a soft mewing. _Olivia._ She opened the door, hugging both her cats, glad they were safe.

LSLSSLSLLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLLSLSLSSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLL 

**Finally done with this piece of crap…I mean chapter. I've decided the hell with weither or not this story gets kicked and here's your responses. Consider it a treat for waiting SOOOOO...long.**

**Nix707- **Yeah, like I said, that whole I update, you update deal…shot to hell. Hope you like this as well. Wow. Six reviews from one person. LOL.

**Annica-**Here's the next update. I THINK I'll have the next by next week. HOPEFULLY by Tuesday. If my teachers don't load me with HW. LOL...Grrr.

**Mellie-** Okay, seriously your english is FINE. I don't want to here that again. And does this count as soon? NO? I'm sorry.

**kawaii-peach14- **I don't like Jessica Simpson that much either, but like I said, the song forced me to put it in the chapter. Sorry you had to wait so long.

**givemecookies-**The wanting to smash him...you're supposed to. And in response to your review of Fairy Tale... My parents choose my name, not me. :-)

**Tiantian Wing- **Grr... I almost did the Taintain thing AGAIN! good thing I double checked myself. And does this count as a roadblock?

**Oh, and has NOBODY figured out where I got Laura's name? It's really not that hard... I thought.**


	8. Arguements with Stillman

Title: Arguments with Stillman By: ForensicsFreak1988 

**A/N: I know I said I'd try to get this up by last week but, in my defense, that was a 'hopefully promise'. Those of you who aren't Annica, should understand that that usually means that I haven't written the chapter yet, and it's more then a matter of posting, posting it. Also, if you want me to update faster, then take it up with my teachers, who don't seem to be able to crasp the concept of having to posts fics. Ah well, here is the next chapter. And because I probably didn't mention it last time, I don't own anyone. Is there anyone who didn't understand that? Good. Now I shut up.**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

Stillman sighed.

"Lil you need one of us to stay with you. If this guy is after you, then who's to say he won't come back. I want one of us to stay with you."

"Boss, if he'd wanted me to kill me he could have done so last night. I can handle myself. And this guy I've been dating said he'd stay with me."

"Lil, I'd feel a hell of a lot better if you'd let Valens stay with you. You do have a guest room right? I'd let you stay with me, but my daughter's staying with me right now." Lil had to stop herself from snickering.

"Boss I'm sure Scottie has better things to do then to play babysitter. And I hardly need anyone to babysit me.

"Lil, weither you or Scottie like it, he's staying with you. Or you will find your services unneeded tomorrow." Her jaw dropped.

"I hardly think that's fair. Do you?"

"Lil…Lil it's not going to kill you to let Scottie stay with you until we get this guy." She gave a slightly over-emphasised sigh.

"I guess you're right."

"Thank you."

"Bye boss."

"Bye Lil. I'll send Scottie over after work." Lil hung up, breaking into a huge grin. _Well, if it's his idea, then…I guess I can deal._

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

Stillman sighed. "Scottie, can I talk to you?" Scottie shrugged, turning back around to face his boss.

"Sure. What is it boss?" He thought he had a fairly good idea what it was, but Stillman would ask too many questions if he knew that Lil had told Scottie first.

"Someone broke into Lil's house last night. He left a threatening note, but Lil is convinced that if he'd wanted to kill her he'd have done so, and she's perfectly safe."

"That sounds like Lil."

"Yeah. Listen Scottie I need you to stay with her. I know you two weren't on the best of terms a while ago, but I hope that…" Scottie cut him off.

"I think we're past that now boss. Of course I'll stay with her. On the condition that Lil agrees. I can't very well force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

"I've already talked to her about it. She was obviously a little reluctant, but I managed to convince her."

"You mean you threatened her." Stillman smirked at him.

"Well…" Scottie grinned back. "Thanks Scottie, take care of her."

Scottie nodded, but once he'd gotten into the elevator, he muttered, "Don't worry boss, if that guy thinks he's going any near Lil…" He headed straight to Lil's, knowing he had clothing there. When he knocked on her door, she called "Just a second," and when she opened it, he stood frozen.

"Lil, I…" he started. The look of pain on Lil's face stopped him. "I'm sorry," he continued, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry I reacted like that." She hugged him breathing in his scent.

"Last night… Last night was hell Scottie." He kissed the top of her head.

"I know." He pulled away, leaning down to kiss her. He caught her lips with his, and when they pulled away, he smiled. "Can we forget about yesterday?" She whimpered and he laughed.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" she asked, it her way telling him that all was forgiven. Scottie had other plans.

"It seems to me, I owe someone a nice dinner. Where are we going?" She smiled.

"Actually there's this nice little Chinese restaurant that I've been meaning for us to try out. You like Chinese?"

"I like anything you want me to like mademoiselle," he informed her, oozing slightly mocking charm. She laughed.

"Some how the Hispanic look doesn't work with the fake French accent," Lil teased. He scuffed.

"You wound me Rush," he said, feigning (quite weakly) hurt. She smiled.

"Well if you and your fragile ego want to come in, I'll slip into something more suitable for going out." It was now that he realized she was in jeans and one of his t-shirts. He laughed.

"You little thief." It was her turn to feign hurt.

"Thief?"

"Thief. You know what I do to thieves?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh no," she begged. He nodded.

"Oh yeah." She squealed as Scottie came after her, tickling her sides.

"Scottie! Please!" she begged.

"Say it Rush."

"No."

"Say it." She held out for a little longer while before finally giving in.

"Jeffries is Elvis."

"Yes, he is," Scottie agreed, letting her go and laughing. She glared at him as he followed her to the bedroom, where she changed, and they left. As they where driving to the restaurant, Scottie, who was driving, noticed a hunter green Taurus following them. _If you think you're getting anywhere near her, then you're sorely mistaken asshole,_ he thought angrily. As Lil frowned at him, he vowed that he wouldn't let it ruin her evening, but that doesn't mean that he didn't notice when it parked across the street as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

**Okay, that chapter was REALLY lame. I'm sorry. IHOPE I'll have the next chapter up this week, even if it means… well if it means skipping the CSI premire, that you're shot outa luck. But seriously I'll have it up. Oh and anyone get Laura's name? If you want to know (or if you really don't) then put it in a review and I'll tell you. For those of you trying to get it still ( which is probably no one), hint: anagram (minus the a, as mentioned).**

**Nix707- **Yeah. A REALLY long time. Just kidding.

**kawaii-peach14-** Okay, THIS is a peice of CRAP. And don't try to tell me it's not.

**justawriter**- I wouldn't have been able to kill off the cats.

**Mellie-** Correction: the story WAS getting good. and then I posted this.

**strwbrryCSI**-I LOVE the Woods. Glad you're liking Cold Case. Just... don't ditch CSI. LOL like anyone could. I have a few CSI fics if you want to read those( hint, hint) What are your CSI ships (if any, who am I kidding. Almost EVERYONE has ships for that show.:-)


	9. VeggieLomein

Title: Veggie Lo-mien By: ForensicsFreak1988 

**A/N: I was really going to get this up last week but, I got caught up in the CSI premiere. For those of you who watched it… I am a Cat War junkie and after what happened, I couldn't focus on another couple. I got that out of my system by writing a oneshot, but that pushed this back and I'm sorry. But here it is finally. **

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

Scottie smiled at Lil as she caught a piece of pasta that had uncurled itself partially from her fork while she was taking a bite. She lipped the rest of it into her mouth, smirking. He took in her slight blush, the way her hair fell it two small tendrils to frame her face, and the way the v of her button-down shirt showed just the right amount of skin, and he was glad that she had forgiven his blow-up yesterday.

"What?" she asked, blushing a little more as she realized he was staring at her. He followed suit, giving her an embarrassed little smile.

"Nothing. So, what'd you do with yourself today?" he asked, evading the question. She raised her eyebrows, but didn't call him on it. Instead, she answered his question.

"Not much, actually. Believe it or not, I was bored out of my wits, once I'd called Stillman," she said, her tone slightly annoyed. He chuckled.

"Who would've figured the great Lil Rush would take so well to not working," he joked. She shot him a mock glare.

"Funny, so what's going on at work? Any new cases?" He smiled.

"Well, that took you long enough," he teased. Then he turned serious. "The only cases that are open right now are Laura's and… you know…yours. To tell you the truth I haven't had much to do myself today," he said, the frustration obvious it his tone. She gave him a reassuring smile and reached over to give his hand a squeeze.

"Hey. Vera and Jeffries are good. They'll get something." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Lil."

"You wanna go through what we know? I know we can't do any more digging, but we can just talk it through." Scottie was amazed beyond words at her compassion. He had noticed it when he first saw her work that first cold case when she decided to switch from Homicide. He had noticed it and loved it in the way she made love. But now, this was something that he knew he would remember and love forever. Just yesterday (though it didn't seem it) she had been so careful with the questions she'd asked Laura, not wanting to put the girl through too much reliving. Scottie had seen in her pain, however much she made her self forget about it because she needed to focus on the case. Now, when he was the reason for that self-sacrifice, he was grateful. She was offering to force herself to relive her attack just to help him with whatever he was dealing with. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand just as she'd just done.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I'll be fine."

"Well I want to. If you don't mind."

"You know how much I love you, right?" he asked, dead serious. She smiled at him.

"I'm not sure…do you? I seem to remember thinking that you didn't really like me. Are you sure you do?" she teased. He just glared at her.

"Funny, Rush. I seem to remember thinking the same thing about you." That shut her up. They both took a bite of their meals, chewing in silence until, similtaniously, they caught each other's eye. They smirked. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Scottie noticed the green Taurus again, and his smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Lil asked, and once again, Scottie told himself not to let the bastard who'd ruined her life ruin her evening.

"Nothing. How's your lo mien?" he asked.

"You're avoiding the question Scottie. I don't like it when you treat me like a baby. What'd you see?" She demanded, turning so she could see out the window. Scottie sighed. They'd had this argument yesterday and it had left their relationship on rocky ground. He wasn't about to do that again.

"You see that hunter green Taurus across the street from the parking lot, near the bakery?" She searched the dark and found the car he was referring to.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He's followed us from your apartment." She sighed.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

The tone was slightly quiet after that, both lost it their own thoughts and fears. There was small talk, criticing the food and what not, but that was it. As they were finishing up their food when Lil muttered, "What if…" and Scottie glanced up sharply.

"What if what?" he demanded.

"What if we bait him? What if _I _bait him?"

"Lil, now you're just talking crazy. Absolutely not."

"But why not Scottie? Why not lure him into doing something stupid?"

"Because it's stupid! What do you plan on doing Lil?"

"Just let me question him-alone. I might be able to get him to snap. If not we let him go and follow him."

"Alone? I don't think so. Besides, do you really think Stillman's going to let question a guy who, technically could sue the department right now? I, mean think about it Lil. There's no way he's coming voluntarily, and we have absolutely nothing to go on, besides your ID." She sighed. Then, she thought of something.

"What if I'm wired? I'll let him confront me, and then I can talk it out of him if he think's it's just me."

"Lil, it's crazy," Scottie didn't like to think about the guy having Lil alone, without back up.

"Unarmed," Lil added. Scottie shot her a glare, and she smirked, silently asking him if he really thought that she'd take that chance. Scottie didn't laugh. If the case depended on it, she would. Lil's smile fell, knowing he was right. "Okay fine, I'll have my gun."

"Lil…"

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" she exclaimed. Scottie looked at her then, really looked at her and he realized that she really did realize how crazy her suggestions were, and she wasn't really suggesting them at all. She was just frustrated out of her mind.

"Lil…We'll get him, just…don't do anything stupid." She sighed, then smiled at him.

"Thank's Scottie." He just smiled back.

"Let's get home, shall we?"

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

_Scottie Valens walked through the night. Lil was upstairs, asleep. But Scottie couldn't sleep so he'd decided to go for a walk to calm himself down. After Lil had shown him the note, he'd had to admit that it did seem like the guy was going after him. What had Scottie scared was the fact that it also seemed that he was using Lil to get to Scottie…His thoughts were interrupted by the soft ruffle of fabric behind him. He whipped around, his hand on his gun._

_"Tsk, tsk, Valens. Do you really think that the department would like the fact that you drew a gun on an unarmed citizen? And don't think your pretty little pet will save you again. She'll have enough to worry about once I'm done with her."_

_"You leave Lil out of this," Scottie demanded. The creep smiled._

_"Ahh… you do do pissed off well." Scottie drew his gun._

_"If you don't want anything to happen to your pretty little bitch, I suggest you drop the gun." Scottie considered that, then, slowly, he lowered the gun. Instantly, they guy grabbed it, overpowering Scottie and held the gun to his temble._

_"You drew your gun, I draw mine. But don't worry, I won't waste this bullet on you when what I want is upstairs."_

"No! Leave him alone!" Lil exclaimed. She grimiced, turning into the warm presence next to her. That presence wrapped his arms around her, soothing her hair.

"Shh… he's not going to hurt you babe."

"It's not me I'm worried about," she said, turning her head so he could hear her better.

"Lil, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" he assured her, pulling up her chin so she'd look at him. She nodded, catching his lips with hers in a reassurance that he was okay. He held her as they both drifted off to sleep again.

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

Lil was glad to get back to work the next day, but as Scottie had mentioned, there wasn't much to work on. And so, she found herself going through Laura's cold case file. Though it was the same case, a connecting factor still hadn't been found, except for the two victim testimonies. As long as she stayed strictly on Laura's case, shs didn't think Stillman would mind. As she was flipping through the file, a clear plastic evidence bag fell out. Inside was a necklace. At first she thought that it was Laura's but when she looked closer, she realized that the pendant was a cat, not the simple diamond that was on Laura's. A chill ran through her as she realized that this necklace was similar to a necklace her mother had given to her when she was little. A necklace, come to think of it she couldn't remember seeing since…_the day she was attacked. _ How had a necklace from her attack, thirteen years prior to Laura's, ended up in Laura's file instead of hers? As she thought about it her lind got slightly carried away, and she told herself that there could be a perfectly logical explaination for it: somebody had been looking at both of the files and simply placed the necklace into Laura's file by mistake. She flipped through until she found the paper she hadn't fully expected to find. But there it was, in plain sight, the evidence log for her necklace. So she was still left with the question of how her necklace had ended up in Laura's file…

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

I know, I know…that ending was lame, but I PROMISE I'll have the sequel, complete with explaination (I have it I just didn't have time to write it) up by Friday.

Annica: I skipped your review last time so I'm doing you first. I hope this is a little longer, but it's probably not. And yes, pining helps me write faster- LOL.

Nix707- Yeah, umm... you missed a GREAT episode. I'm sorry. If you have any more questions, you know my e-mail.

strwbrryCSI: LOVE the review. It had me cracking up. By the way, I wouldn't skip ANY new CSI epi. for ANYTHING.

justawriter- LOL. I don't turn off phones... I just ignore them.

Mellie-I don't think like 'that' I just follow the evidence- LOL.

OH, and Laura Hilsin is an anagram for Lilian Rush.


	10. Family Heirloom: or not

**Title: Family Heirloom- or not. By: ForensicsFreak1988**

**A/N: Well, I did PROMISE, promise, didn't I? I think actually that this story might be nearing its end with the info I present it this chapter. I might be able to spread it out a little, and maybe add some Lil Scottie Fluff (wait- I've been doing that all along, haven't I?), but we'll see. Well, ya'll know the drill by now, I don't own them, but I'd like to. My birthday's coming up so maybe if I'm a good girl…(hint, hint- wait you don't own them either do you?)**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

"Are you sure Lil? I mean, doesn't it seem weird to you that this necklace would show up at crime scene THIRTEEN years after it went missing? What are the odds of that?"

"Not very good. I realize that it's weird, but the evidence log is here and everything."

"Lil…Are you sure it's your necklace?" Lil's jaw clinched, and Scottie fought the urge to wince. She stared at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"I'm going to forget you asked me that Scottie."

"I'm sorry. But, are you?" She nodded, turning the evidence bag so that he could see the _LR_ on the back of the cat.

"It's 14 karat so it was pretty easy to crave them with a nettle. I always loved this necklace, and I figured, with all my eight-year-old logic, that if I put my name on it I wouldn't lose it. For all the good it did me." Scottie smirked.

"So how did your necklace end up at Laura's crime scene?"

"Well, we know that there's the almost certainty that we were attacked by the same perp. This may just be the evidence we needed to prove it. Think about it, the only logical explanation is that this John guy dropped it when he…went after Laura."

"Yeah, but that still leaves the thirteen years apart issue. Why would the guy have something on him from thirteen years ago?" Lil sighed.

"Who the hell knows? We should hand this over to Vera and Elvis. We're not really supposed to be on my case." Scottie ached his eyebrow.

"Right. Let's think it through a little more. Besides, their out in the field right now anyway."

"Where are they? I thought they didn't have much to go on." Her hunger to be it the 'loop' was obvious, and for some reason, Scottie was saddened by it. He gave her a humorless smile.

"I think they actually went to talk to Laura's parents." Lil scuffed.

"Do they actually think they'll find something?"

"Who knows? They might," Scottie admitted. Wrong move.

"Oh, come on Scottie, this is a serial. How often does something turn up on a personal level?"

"Can't hurt," Scottie said. Once again, wrong move.

"CAN'T HURT! Oh right, it can't hurt to make the victim relive the trama, over and over and over again! Never mind that she can't remember anything besides what she's already told you! Never mind that she wakes up to nightmares every time she tries to remember! Never mind that she's only ten years old… We've got to get justice. WHERE'S THE FRIGGIN' JUSTICE IN THAT?" Lil trailed off, losing steam. It was then that she saw Scottie's eyes, overly damp, and the self-loathing expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Scottie. I'm not mad at you." Scottie fought hard to fight back tears, and almost lost.

"Not Lil," he said, his tone completely deflated. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that he attacked you in the first place. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop George from making you relive it. I'm sorry that you had to kill him. I'm sorry I'm not what you deserve. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY." Scottie lost his fight with the tears, and they streamed silently down his face, leaving him to his guilt. They didn't get far. Lil reached over, wiping them away, and after making sure that no one was looking, kissed him.

"You're right. You're not what I deserve. You're so much more. But, I'm not going to argue if you won't." He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Ya know, I could stay like this for a while," he murmured into her strawberries and cream shampoo. She laughed, pulling away reluctantly.

"Me too. Unfortunately, we still haven't figured out how Laura ended up with my necklace."

"Well Rush, if I was John, I'd keep the necklace too." She tensed a little at the thought, and then her eyes widened.

"What if that's it? What if John…"

"God Lil, this guy was obsessed with you."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

**I realize that was short and I'm sorry. I had to watch the Without A Trace premiere ( and CSI of course). Did anybody else watch WAT? If so, HOW CUTE WAS THAT ENDING? Anyways, your responses:**

**Nix- **You… worse then me? How the hell does that work? Oh god, don't even get me started. All my friends hear (about my fics) is "OMG Nix updated yay!" or "Nix killed Jake" or "Nix is just awesome" Okay, I'm definitely rambling. In my defense it is almost midnight. Oh, and I like that deal- A LOT! And awesome title!

**rudaxf**- Thanks. A ton. Here's what happened next; my fic went down hill. Poland? Awesome. I'm internationally known. COOL. (apparently I'm also a dork)

**justawriter- **Okay, I just went BALISTAC. I was like, HUH? How's that work? Warrick- Married- to… not Catherine? Who took over the writers' room? And I was reading this fic the other day and it was good- until Catherine was all ' I didn't want Warrick any way- I want Grissom' NOT FUNNY!

**kawaii-peach14- **HEY! That's one of my first Cold Case reviewers you're talking about! LOL. Nobody got it so… whatever. Anagrams are tricky, but I like to do them if I need to make up a character, so if you read anything else of mine…WATCH OUT!

**Wow, definitely going to sleep.**


	11. Same mistake, Different Year

Title: Same Mistake, Different Year By:ForensicsFreak1988 

**A/N: CAN WE SAY WRITER'S BLOCK? Good god. First of all much thanks to rudaxf who, in the strange twisted way my brain works, gave me the idea for this chapter. I know you told me to have John rape Lily but I just couldn't do that. Second, I'm EXTREMELY sorry it took me this friggin' LONG to update. First I had the PSAT (Yucky) and then my mom almost grounded me from writing (she kinda did for a day or two, but I talked her out of it). Also, I can't really take complete create for the chapter title, which I stole from a shirt that Abby Stucio (Pauley Perrette) was wearing in an episode of NCIS which read "Same nightmare, Different day". Don't ask me why but I LOVE that shirt. Anyways, on with the show, which, unfortunately, is not mine. Sob. **

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

If there was one thing Lily Rush was not as she curled up in bed with her cats, Patricia Cornwell's Cruel & Unusual and Scottie, it was ill at ease. In a few hours that would change, but right now, she was happy. She looked up from her book, smiling at Scottie. He was reading as well, and she decided she liked the way he looked as he concentrated on his book. She sighed. She knew she should be scared. After all this creep had found her and was apparently waiting for her to make a wrong move, but some how, she wasn't. She settled into Scottie's left arm as he held his book with the other one, and turned back to her book in which Pete Marino was questioning a victim's neighbors (well the wife really). As the wife was telling Marino about the church steeple's lights, which were, according to the neighbor being turned off and on by the victim, who was a witch, Lil noticed that Scottie's book had fallen flat on his stomach and his breathing was the soft, even breaths of someone who was asleep. She smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek, which, to her endearment, caused him to smile in his sleep. Taking his book and setting it with hers on the nightstand, she turned off the light.

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

Scottie sighed as he woke up, his head ringing. Then, as he woke up more completely, he realized his head was ringing, the phone on the nightstand was. He groaned softly as he reached over Lil, picking it up. "'ello?" Scottie demanded, too tired to be polite.

"_Making yourself at home Valens?" _Scottie winced as he recognized Stillman's voice.

"Umm…hold on, I think Lil's still asleep," he explained. Reluctantly, he shook her sleeping form, waking her up. She whined.

"What want?" she demanded. He smiled at her.

"Stillman," he told her, handing her the phone She sighed, nodding.

"Rush," she said taking the phone.

"Hey, sleeping well?" "I'm sure you didn't wake me up at..." There was a pause as she looked at the clock on the nightstand. "2:30 in the morning to comment on my sleep habits," she said with a sigh. Stillman laughed. "Remind me not to wake you up when you can actually reach me." She smiled at Scottie, remembering a time about a week ago when he'd tried to wake her up for whatever reason, and she'd punched him hard in the stomach, causing him to say, more or less what Stillman had said. She caught Scottie's confused expression and she smirked. "Yeah, I'm not much of a morning person," she cleared up for Scottie. He snickered softly, mouthing "Understatement" "So what did you call for?" she demanded, curious despite the early hour. Stillman sighed. "Lil, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but, well… I guess I thought you should know, and I wanted to be the one to tell you. Laura Hilson's dead." "WHAT?" Lil demanded. Scottie frowned at her, but she was focused on whatever Stillman was saying, fully awake now. "Graveyard got it, saw she was the victim in one of our cases, and called me. Her mother found her dead in her bed when she went to say good night. She'd been stabbed multiple times. Still waiting on the rape kit." A look of utter anguish crossed Lil's face, and Scottie, despite not knowing what was going on, wrapped his arms around her, hugging her small form to him. "Oh, god," she whispered, shaking her head a little. Her eyes welled up as she asked, "It was him, wasn't it?" She heard Stillman sigh over the phone line, and Scottie was still silently asking her what was going on. "I don't know Lil, it might not be…" "But…" "but yes, I think it is." Lil closed her eyes, trying to block it out. "Thank you boss" "Listen Lil, I still need you and Scottie hands off. I know it's going to be hard, and I'm sorry, but we don't want to lose this guy on a technicality. I'll keep you in the loop though. Sorry for calling so late, I just wanted you to hear it from me instead of the morning news…" he trailed off, obviously a little embarrassed. "No, not at all. Thank you boss. I…thank you. Boss, do you think you can do me a favor?" she asked. "I'll try, what is it?" "You tell Valens. I can't." Scottie squeezed her shoulder as she handed him the phone. "What's going on boss?" Scottie demanded. Lil watched shock cross his face, followed by his compassion-filled eyes falling on her. "Thanks boss. I gotta go," he mumbled, hanging up the phone as Lil's tears got the better of her. He pulled her to him, gently rubbing her back as she cried. "Shh… it's gonna be okay babe. Shhh…we'll get him…I'm here…" Scottie murmured into Lil's hair, enjoying the scent of her shampoo. After a while she'd calmed down a little bit, and she pulled away to wipe her eyes. "If only we'd been able to get more on this guy, we could've stopped him Scottie. I could have stopped him. She wouldn't have had to die. This is all my fault," she muttered. Her eyes told Scottie that she actually believed what she was saying, and his own eyes widened in shock. "Lil," he whispered. "Lilian Rush. Tell me you don't actually believe that. Please tell me you're not blaming yourself." Her silence spoke volumes. "God damn it Lil, please. Look at me." The amount of pain Lil found in his eyes was staggering. "Lil, yeah, maybe if he'd left us a little more to go on, sure he could have had him locked up where he belongs, and Laura would still be alive. But that's a big if Lil. There is no way to be sure that's what would have happened. He didn't leave the evidence, and he couldn't have detanded him and she's not alive. And beating yourself up like that is not going to change any of that." He gave her a humorless smile, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear before letting his hand travel to her cheek, drying it with his thumb. "Besides," he added, his tone pleading. "I can't stand to see you like that, Lil, I really can't." She gave him a sad little smile, sighing. "I know, and I'm sorry Scottie. But she was only nineteen years old. Her mother found her it her bed, stabbed to death. Do you know how bloody stabbings are Scottie?" The question was a rhetorical one, but Scottie nodded a little, pulling her into another hug. "Yes Lilly, I do," he muttered, kissing the top of her head. 

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

**There. I for one, say good riddance to having to write that chapter. Sorry it's so short. And now, since it's 11:53 at night, and I think I'm coming down with a cold, I'm going to sleep. I'll do responses when I post. **

**Mellie- **Hey, they're in a stressful situation. LOL. Birthday is on FRIDAY! (doing little excited dance).

**ewka tal-** yeah, unfortunately my mother doesn't agree with the screw learning part so much. LOL.

**justawriter-**yeah, my friend did that to me (Griss is gonna sleep with Cath). And DUH CAT LOVES WAR.

**stwbrryCSI- **I didn't like Room Service either. Liked the last one though. And yeah, I have a plan- ish. LOL.

**Nix707- **Lol. Guilt Trip? not my intention, but hey, if it makes you post faster...:-) How totally cute was that Numb3rs epi. on Friday? LOVED IT! And I'll try and drag it out.

**rudaxf-**LOL. Don't ask my how your review gave me the idea for this chapter (and to drag this fic out) but it did. big hug

**daredevil-** can't wait...you just did. LOL sry bout that.

**kawwiipeach14- **Again with the self critism...bad girl. Thanks for the present. LOL.

**ewka tal(again)-** Lol. you have no idea how much I cracked up when I read your review cuz you told me not to do exactly what i did. And how's short AND rare work for you? Not at all? Oh, okay.

**Banana-** Doesn't seem out of chararcter? well it is. LOL.

**stargate rules!-**Soon enough for you? No? SRY.

**CanadianCowgirl- **LOVE THE SCREEN NAME! ALOT! Lol. huge inside joke with me and Canada.


	12. Wouldn't I?

Title:Wouldn't I?By: ForensicsFreak1988 

**A/N: Okay. No excuses. That whole "I'm sorry, I had…" routine is getting OLD. Hopefully, I'll get this piece of crap up on Wendsday. Well, on with it.**

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

Lil Rush walked into the office with a sigh and a look of determination on her face. Stillman had told her to stay hands off, and she was going to try her hardest to obey. She really had been disregarding his orders lately and she was going to stop that right then and there…and then she noticed Vera and Jeffries talking quietly and her self control went out the window as fast as it had after Scottie had been so comforting last night. She sighed, trying to rein herself in again. She felt the brush of a hand on her lower back as Scottie walked past her towards his desk.

"Hey guys," he greeted, them with a smile.

"Hey Scottie. I hear you met the cats last night," Vera teased. Scottie smirked at Lil, muttering, "Yeah, they're something," but when she gave only a small smile in return, his disappeared.

"So tell me. Where are you guys in the Laura Hilson investigation?" Scottie voiced the question he knew Lil was dying to ask. But, Lil didn't like the answer.

"Well, until we get the rape kit back, we're looking at the parents." Lil's eyes flashed, and Scottie stepped in between her and Jeffries.

"Lil…"

"No Scottie. The only thing those poor people are guilty of is losing their only daughter. You know as well as I do that they didn't do anything." She glared at him, daring him to challenge her. He sighed, shaking his head a little to let her know that he wasn't going to. She turned on her heel, storming off towards the break room. Scottie sighed, then followed her.

"Yeah know, caffeine is only going to make it worse." Lil sighed.

"I'm sorry I bitched you out."

"Don't worry about it. You gonna be okay?" Lil sighed and nodded.

"I guess, but it just pisses me off that we have to put those people through being suspected of their daughter's rape and murder if they didn't do it. Which they didn't. I have no doubt about that."

"No, I know Lil. Just let Vera and Elvis do their jobs without you getting on their cases. They don't want the parents hurt any more then you do, okay?" She sighed again.

"I know," she admitted, letting Scottie pull her into a hug.

"What'd ya say we go downstairs and see what we can find to work on, eh?" She smiled at him.

"Have I told you how much I love the way you think?" He smirked, trying weakly to hide it.

"Is that it Rush? My mind?" he demanded, feigning hurt. She pretended to consider it, a smile on her face.

"Well…I guess your eyes are okay," she teased, her mind silently adding things to the list.

"Admit it. You're just using me because of my close ties to Elvis." She burst out laughing, shaking her head. Scottie took in the rare sight with glee, knowing he'd caused it. After she'd collected herself, he asked, "So, let's see what we can find shall we?"

They went downstairs, both determined to find something that would keep their minds off Laura Hilson's death.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

The day actually flew by quickly, much to Lil's surprise, and she was relieved when she realized it was five o'clock. She was packing up her things, ready to set aside the case she and Scottie had been working on until tomorrow (there wasn't anything time sensitive), when Vera and Jeffries walked in.

"Hey Will, Vera," she greeted them amiably. They nodded to her, Vera coming over. It may have been Lil's imagination, but he seemed a little cold. But then, Vera normally did, so she quickly ignored it.

"Just the person we were looking for. I know you're not supposed to be on this case, but we're stumped. We got a list of contacts and friends from the Hilsons and we were wondering if you could sort of point us in the right direction. See if a name jumps out at you." She could not have been happier (okay may she could have, but that's besides the point). Eagerly, she nodded.

"Of course," she said, taking the proffered piece of paper out of Vera's hands. Skimming the page, she didn't see anything at first. But then the name Ridley Scott caught her attention. But where did she know it from…She sighed frowning.

"What's up?" demanded Scottie, coming back from where ever he had gone.

"Vera and Jeffries got a list of names from Laura's parents, and I'm looking it over. None of the names seem fimilar, except for this one. Ridley Scott."

"Yeah. I know it too, but from where?" She could see his mind working and she allowed herself a small little smile at the look of contemplation on his face. But soon she was trying to pull the name out of her head as well. Something recent…Most likely work related if Scottie knew it as well…Another case perhaps…Or…Maybe. At the same time they both had it, blurting out similtaniously "The owner of Unlimited Pawn." They stared at each other in slight shock for a second, but quickly turned to Vera. Ut Vera was already grabbing his things, and following Jeffries to the elevators. Lil sighed. "This is the hard part. Watching other people nail your suspect." Scottie gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, smiling at her.

"How about we go home and watch a movie?"

"Home, huh? After only a night?" She teased.

"Watch out for my fingers Rush," he teased back, managing to keep a straight face.

"You wouldn't. Not here."

"Wouldn't I?"

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

**I'm sorry this is so short. Hope you enjoy it none-the-less. I will try and get the next chapter up by the end of the week, but no promises. I'm sure half of you know what teachers and homework are like. **

**stwbrryCSI- **I'm always up for talking CSI, but you knew that. GumDrops ROCKED. Even without **that.** Laura was the other vic.

**justawriter-** yeah, I hope so too. It wasn't hard.

**Nix-** I'm not going to bother to respond to that cuz I have, and it's been so fing long. But do you recognize Chip?

**kawaii-peach14-** yeha, I guess it kinda went away on it's own (the cold). Hope you like this one too. As for Laura's death...WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?

**CanadainCowgirl-**Anagrams rock, don't they?

rudaxf- Kite? Are you kidding me? I mean, okay he's not THAT bad, but Lil is SCOTTIE'S!

XDareXDevilX- God, I need to work on updating faster. hope you like this as well. It'll give you something to think about at least.

**Abby909-**How can you "LOV LOV LOV" this piece of crap? But thanks anyways.


	13. Or Not

Title: Or Not By: ForensicsFreak1988 

**A/N: If all goes well, this will be up on Tuesday at the latest. I know I said this a few chapters back, but this may be the second to last chapter. I hadn't planned on killing Laura, but the idea was given to me by rudaxf and I ran with it. It was brought to my attention (Thanks Nix) that Ridley Scott is the name of one of the Numb3rs producers. For reasons unknown to me, his name was the one that that popped into my head when I was picking a name for this Ridley Scott. That was unintentional, and the name is not mine. Lil, Scottie, Vera, Jeffries and most of the characters don't belong to me either. Gosh, I'm a little thief, aren't I?**

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

"So, Mr. Scott. Do you know any of these people?" Vera demanded showing the pawnshop owner pictures of a younger Lil, Laura, John, and Laura's parents.

"Well of course I know the Hilsons. Ginger and Mike, and Laura. And John comes into the shop all the time. But I don't know this other cutie. Who is she?"

"That's something you don't need to know. Tell me about the ones you do know. Let's start with the Hilsons. How do you know them?"

"Well my daughter was playmates with Laura. Jenny's seven years older then Laura, but they were close friends."

"Were?" Ridley sighed.

"I'm divorced. My wife took my daughter out west somewhere. Haven't seen her in…gosh, fourteen years."

"I see. How'd you and your wife get along with the Hilsons?"

"Quite well. Sure there were the little arguments, like once Jenny had pulled Laura's hair and they weren't too happy about that, but Jenny apologized."

"How old was Jenny when your wife left you?"

"She was eleven. That was fourteen years ago, maybe thirteen years."

"Okay, thank you. How do you know John Vabbot?"

"Well, John comes into my shop every once in a while. Sells me things every once in a while."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh, various things. Antique stuff mostly."

"So, you know him through the Hilsons?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Well, we think he knows them. Can you confirm that?"

"No. I'm pretty sure he doesn't."

"Okay Mr. Scott. Thanks for your help, you're free to go."

"Oh, I doubt that helped you that much."

"Actually you've been quite helpful."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

"So he doesn't know the Hilsons?" Lil demanded, very confused.

"Not as far as Ridley Scott knows," Vera insisted, having just filled Lil in.

"But that makes absolutely no sense," pointed out Scottie, needlessly.

"Well we know it's a serial, and obviously there's the possibility that he's lying, but there's also the possibility that…" In the moment of silence that followed, Scottie realized exactly what the possibility that Vera was thinking of was, and willed him not to voice it. But Vera sighed, clearly not catching Scottie's hint, and said, "that we're looking at the wrong guy."

Lil was quiet for a while, and then, to Scottie's surprise and slight horror, she nodded silently.

"Yeah, maybe," she more or less whispered. She sighed, turning to Scottie.

"We have to go. I was thinking we should interview the vic's sister today. I called and told her we might stop by in about fifteen minutes." Scottie, had he been any less sure of what Lil's cold, matter-of-fact, manner meant, or if Vera wasn't there, would have said something to ease the pain he saw in Lil's eyes. As it was, the only thing that kept him from doing so was knowing that she would never break her tough-girl façade at work, and pushing her to do so would only cause her more pain. And so, suppressing his instinct to comfort her, he followed her in to the elevator, willing his mind to focus on the case that he and Lil were supposed to be working on.

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

Jeffries watched Vera break the news to Lil and Scottie noting the way that Lil's face fell, and the way Scottie's hand almost instinctively reached to comfort her before it fell back down to his side. Jeffries smiled. If he didn't know any better he'd swear there was something going on between those two. He watched as they left, leaving Vera to sigh.

"Well, that went well," Vera muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, nothing you can do to bend the facts. She'd be worse if you hadn't been straight up with her."

"Should've listened to Scottie. He knew it was a bad idea. But no, I had to go and suggest that she'd fingered the wrong guy." Jeffries winced.

"Yeah, not too smart. So, let's work this through. There are quite a few possibilities here. John kills Laura for personal reasons, meaning Ridley Scott's lying for him. But why."

"There has to be some way that Ridley would go down if he gave up John. That could be for many reasons. John could have bought him. He could have threatened him. He could be in with him."

"I don't know. Assault and rape is a one-person job. What's in it for Ridley?"

"Darned if I know. What are we over looking?" They were silent, both thinking it through. Then, Jeffries had it.

"The necklaces. Both…victims had necklaces that were stolen during the attacks."

"Necklaces? This guy rapes little girls for necklaces?"

"Hey, you just asked what we missed. You didn't ask me if it made sense."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

**Sorry this is so short. So, how cute was that one scene in yesterday's episode where Scottie looks at Lil and she flinches and turns away (after the mom tells them that she was trying to find Cedric's body.) I know it doesn't sound too cute, but if you saw it you know what I'm talking about. Wow, I need to go to sleep. **

**givemecookies- **Yay! You're back. Soon enough for you?

**Mellie- **Thank you. I think it's kinda cheesy, but whatever...

rudaxf- I am not raping Lil. Okay? Okay. But I will keep going.

**Nix- **Hey, my mom recognized him first. I was like OMG how did I miss that? I love Mikey. But now he's chips. Ah well. Seeing him made me miss JAG. alot.

**justawriter- **Homework's a...female dog. LOL.

Daya- Thank you for reviewing. Sometimes, they give me ideas, and sometimes the just push me to update faster. Either way, they help.

**kawaii-peach14- **Guess waiting for the next chapter is a necessity... HAHAHA

XDareXDevilX- Thank you again.


	14. Oh, I get it aka Epilouge

Title: Oh, I get it, a.k.a. Epilogue By: ForensicsFreak1988 

**A/N: It makes me sad to end this fic, and I would happily drag it on forever, but with schoolwork, and the beginning of hockey season, updates would be even worse then they already are, and that would just suck. Also, believe it or not, THIS FIC SUCKS. It started out okay, but it just went downhill these past few chapters. Now, I get on with the last chapter.**

**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS**

It had been a long, frustrating week since Vera and Jeffries had speculated that the attacks were carried out for necklaces. This lead them to the conclusion that there had to be more cases. This lead to a trip downstairs, and a week that the Cold Case team spent half of going through boxes and boxes of 49 reports, trying to find the m.o. Much to Lil's liking, Lil and Scottie were allowed to help go through the reports. After all, Lil was the most likely to find a detail that told them that they were dealing with the same guy. In the end, they had ten cases, not including the two already open. Now, they were waiting for the lab to match hairs from some of the scenes, including Laura's murder. The hairs were obviously male, and matched John's hair color, which, along with Lil's testimony, had been enough to get a search warrant for his apartment. With the discovery of a lock of blonde hair, along with a newspaper clipping from Lil's attack, they had gotten a warrant for the hairs and a sample of John's handwriting, and his DNA. And so, Lil, Scottie, Vera and Jeffries, who incidentally found himself with the nickname Elvis nowadays, found themselves sitting at their respective desks, bored out of their wits. Well, Vera and Jeffries were bored out of their wits. Lil and Scottie had long since discovered the magic of IM.

**Svalens- **_What's on your mind? _

**Superwoman-**_Do you think Jeffries will ever shake the nickname?_

**Svalens- **_Are you serious? Talk about philosophical. Umm…do I think he'll shake it? Not if he is Elvis. _

Superwoman- _And if he's not… _

**Svalens- **_Believe me, he is. _

**Superwoman- **_What's on **your** mind?_

**Svalens- **_How much I love you. _

**Superwoman- **_Stop. You're making me blush.:) _

**Svalens- **_Ahh but you look so cute when you blush. :) _

**Superwoman- **_Could you get any cheesier? (I love you too)_

**Svalens- **_Me? Cheesy? What gave you that impression? _

But Scottie never got his question answered. Just then, Vera's phone rang and his computer informed him that _**Superwoman** has signed offline _.

"Okay, thanks. We'll be right over," Vera informed the phone, before hanging it up.

"Lab results are in." All four cold case detectives filed out, heading over to the lab. The tech handed the printout to Jeffries, who immediately had it snatched out of his hands by Lil. A grin formed on her lips.

"Blonde hair is mine, the others are Johns." They turned, heading as one to the judge to get the arrest warrant.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

"Okay John. Here's the deal. You tell us how Ridley's involved, you get life. We have to pry it out of you, and you're looking at the death penalty," Jeffries informed the 50-something guy sitting across the table from him.

"Why should I bother?"

"Come on man. You're going to jail. Why bother being loyal now?"

"Why not?"

"Okay fine. Why'd you do it? Just to sell the necklaces to Ridley? That's stupid. But you didn't sell Ridley all the necklaces did you? You kept one. Why?"

"She had so much spunk. Fought me tooth and nail. I guess I just wanted a souvenir," John said, his demeanor now one of bragging, like he couldn't help himself.

Behind the glass, Scottie balled his fist, and Lil reached over, taking his hands. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Is that how it started? Your next victim happened to have a necklace too, so you decided to sell them to Ridley?"

"No. I decided to do that before my next victim," John admitted with a sigh. "About two months before I quit Ridley questioned where I was getting all these necklaces. I told him. Then threatened to go after his daughter. That's when he told me about Laura. Of course I'd resigned myself to quitting by then. But she was so much like the first one…I had too. Then went she went to you guys it pissed me off. I should have killed that blonde detective when I had the chance. But of course by the time I recognized her that Hispanic guy won't let me near her. So I killed Laura instead." Lil choked back a sob as Scottie held her closer.

"Let's go," Vera demanded.

Leading John out, Vera met up with Lil and Scottie who were coming out of the observation room. Scottie instantly stepped in between Lil and John, but Lil gently placed her hand on his shoulder, moving him aside to look her attacker in the eye.

"You know Scottie, days like this I'm glad he did what he did," Lil said, her tone one of disgust as well as finality. "If he hadn't I wouldn't have been able to put him away for it."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

That night, watching a movie, Lil began absentmindedly playing with Scottie's hair. He smiled. This had become a game for them. Sort of feeling each other out. Scottie traced circles on her bare skin, loving the way it felt. He saw the corner of her mouth flick up in a smile, and he pulled her to him, tasting her lips. Her tongue flicked across his lips, demanding entrance, and he gladly gave it to her. Pulling her shirt up to get at the skin underneath, he felt her smile against him and she broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly to rid herself of her shirt. He followed suit, nodding toward the bedroom. She grinned, stopping the movie and following him. She pushed him on the bed, leaning over him. She took her time sending him over the edge, enjoying the look of tortured pleasure on his face. Afterwards, as she lay next to him, he caught her watching him.

"What?"

"I couldn't have done that without you Scottie." He took in her expression, loving how much she needed him. He pulled her close, twirling her hair in his fingers as he realized that there were tears soaking his shoulder.

"It's over Lily. It's over."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Question. Should or shouldn't Scottie have tossed the letter? My mom says he shouldn't have I think that he needed to move on. I was actually surprised they brought Alyssa up again. But I'm thinking that's me as a ScottieLil shipper talking, not me as an unbiased Cold Case fan. So… what do you guys think? Wait, what am I thinking…you guys are ScottieLil shippers too…LOL. Well, most of you.

**StwbrryCSI-** Who said he didn't do it?

**justawritier- **Yes. I did.

**Nix- **Lazy much? Your lasat two reviews have been anon. And if you think you're a DramaQueen, you should met my friend Kelsey.

**rudaxf-** Thank you for being so accepting. LOL.

**givemecookies- **Thanks. cookies were yummy.

**Mellie- **There. Now you know what he has to do with it.

**kawaii-peach14-**Of course Scottie wanted to comfort her. And if Lil had known about that thing it last nights epi, she would have comforted him...LOL.

**daya**- Thank you. I liked that line too, and that's saying something.

**TV LUVIN HOTTIE**- love the screen name. LOL I'm TV obsessed.


End file.
